buffy20fandomcom-20200213-history
List of Buffy and Angel episodes (alternate)
= List of Buffy the Vampire Slayer episodes = From Wikipedia, the free encyclopedia Buffy the Vampire Slayer is an American television series created by Joss Whedon, which premiered on March 3, 1997. It concluded on May 20, 2003, after seven seasons with 164 episodes in total, plus an unaired pilot episode. The first five seasons aired on The WB, and in 2001, it transferred to the UPN for its final two seasons. All seven seasons of the series are available on individual DVD box sets for Regions 1, 2 and 4. Two complete series collections (The Chosen Collection and The Complete DVD Collection) have been released separately for these regions. Series overview Episodes Season 1 (1997) Main article: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (season 1) Season 2 (1997–98) Main article: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (season 2) Season 3 (1998–99) Main article: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (season 3) Season 4 (1999–2000) Main article: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (season 4) Season 5 (2000–01) Main article: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (season 5) Crossovers with Angel The fifth season of Buffy the Vampire Slayer aired along with the second season of Angel. Both shows retained their timeslots on The WB Television Network, airing on Tuesdays at 8:00 PM ET and 9:00 PM ET respectively. The 100th episode of'' Buffy'' episode "Chaos Bleeds", Cordelia got a vision of Buffy in trouble off-screen, and both Angel and Cordelia come to Sunnydale in cameo roles. The Buffy episode "World's Apart: and Angel ''episode "Long Way Home" is the annual Scooby Gang/Angel Investigations team-up. Angel, Cordelia and Wesley appear in World's Apart, and Buffy, Willow, Giles and Xander appear in "Long Way Home". Buffy appears in an off-screen phone call talking to Angel in Image, referencing Angel and Cordelia's brief visit to Sunnydale in "Chaos Bleeds". Later in the episode, Giles is in a off-screen call with Giles talking to Wesley. The ''Buffy episode "Fool for Love" is a companion to the Angel episode "Darla". Both episodes feature multiple flashbacks to the history of Spike (James Marsters) and Darla (Julie Benz), shown from their respective viewpoints. Angel (David Boreanaz) and Drusilla (Juliet Landau) also appear in both episodes. Both episodes feature a same scene – one from the point of view of Spike and the other from Angelus, Darla, and Drusilla. Buffy recurring character Drusilla makes her first present-tense appearance on Angel in the episode "The Trial". She returns to Sunnydale in her final present-tense appearance in the episode "Crush". Angel visits Buffy in the episode "Forever" to comfort her after he learns her mother died. Buffy recurring character Harmony Kendall (Mercedes McNab) visits L.A. in the Angel episode "Disharmony". Harmony would later appear in the fifth season of Angel and become a main character. Willow (Alyson Hannigan) also appears in the episode in a conversation with Cordelia (Charisma Carpenter) over the phone. Willow comes to L.A. in the Angel season two finale, "There's No Place Like Plrtz Glrb" to deliver the news to Angel that Buffy had died. Season 6 (2001–02) Main article: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (season 6) Season 7 (2002–03) Main article: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (season 7) =List of Angel episodes= From Wikipedia, the free encyclopediahttp://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Angel_logo_%28no_wings%29.jpegAngel is an American television series, a spin-off from the television series Buffy the Vampire Slayer which aired on The WB. The series was created by Buffy's creator, Joss Whedon, in collaboration with David Greenwalt, and first aired on October 5, 1999. It concluded on May 19, 2004, after five seasons with 120 episodes in total, plus an unaired pitch tape that was used to sell the series. All five seasons of the series are available as individual DVD box sets and as a complete series collection in Regions 1, 2 and 4. Series overview Episodes Season 1 (1999–2000) Main article: Angel (season 1) Season 2 (2000–01) Main article: Angel (season 2) Season 3 (2001–02) Main article: Angel (season 3) Season 4 (2002–03) Main article: Angel (season 4) Season 5 (2003–04) Main article: Angel (season 5) BUFFY GUIDES List of Buffy and Angel shared TV universe actors Cast Further information: List of Arrow characters, List of The Flash characters and Legends of Tomorrow Cast and charactersList indicator(s)*This table includes main cast members, as well as notable guest stars that appear across two different series. *A dark grey cell indicates the character was not in the season, or that the character's presence in the season has not yet been announced. *A P indicates the actor was part of the principal cast for the season. Note: Angel and Cordelia are the only characters to appear in every season of Buffy and Angel. Followed second by Buffy and Willow who appear in all, but Angel season 5. Spike appears in all but Buffy season 1. Darla has appeared in all but Buffy season 4 and 6. Xander and Giles, appear in all but Angel season 4 and 5.